


Let This City Burn

by DanTheExplodingCreeper



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF, X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: I had to add the queen, M/M, Not very descriptive smut but its there, Sexual Tension, im not sorry, other tags to be added soon, pinning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5308574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanTheExplodingCreeper/pseuds/DanTheExplodingCreeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was an idiot. An idiot who chose to save a citizen - a nosy reporter - than to save his best friend, his supporter. An idiot blinded by a crush so much that his head was never there, and up in the sky with fantasies. He was an idiot who lost it all. Until The Mad King showed up at his door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [transvav](https://archiveofourown.org/users/transvav/gifts).
  * Inspired by [whisper what you want in my ear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4913023) by [transvav](https://archiveofourown.org/users/transvav/pseuds/transvav). 



He was an idiot. An idiot who chose to save a citizen - a nosy reporter - than to save his best friend, his supporter. An idiot blinded by a crush so much that his head was never there, and up in the sky with fantasies. He was an idiot who lost it all.

\--

The world was different without his friend. HE was different without his friend. His reckless urges coming back to him with vengeance after being controlled for so long. He couldn’t look outside without the urge, the need, to see the neighborhood in flames. He took to locking himself in his apartment and lighting candles or the fireplace when the urge came to be too much.

It was just another night full of urges and lighting aflame what he could without doing much damage. Though this time around, the urges were worse than he’s ever had. Lighting candles or the fireplace came to be unhelpful. Even burning some food over the stove was of no use to kindle his urges. Though when he found a plastic cup he never used, or will ever use, he sat upon the dinning table and took a lighter to the rim, slowly melting it. The plastic melted and dripped onto the table and soon created a pile of melted plastic. He and the urges were at peace. For now anyway.

He was lost in his thoughts and burning the cup when there was a knock at his door. He jolted, flinging some hot plastic across the room and splattering it against the wall. He cursed and switched off the lighter, setting the half melted cup down and pocketing the lighter. He rushed to the door when there was another knock, muttering an ‘im coming’ when he unlocked the door.

He crack open the door and was met with the familiar face of the Mad King. He furrowed his eyebrows. What was he doing here? The man in front of his was a main contender in ruining his life, what more did he want to do?

“Yes?” He questioned, after a period of silence.

“Ah. Hello Vav, Do you have a moment?” The King questioned, a relaxed smirk on his face.

“Why.” Vav asked, he didn’t trust him. No one really did besides of course his henchmen and probably The Corpirate. But him? There's no way he would trust him.

“We have a lot of things to discuss...starting with how you haven’t showered in what i presume two weeks.” Vav furrowed his brows and looked down to himself. Mad king wasn't too far off, he did look like a slob and he doesn't really remember when he felt the hot touches of a shower.

“Now Vav, may i come in?” The King broke him from his thoughts. Vav looked up and slowly nodded, “Don’t touch anything…” He murmured and opened the door wider, allowing the other to step in. Vav closed the door and walked around The King to the kitchen, “Uh..Would you like anything?” he asked, peering over at the other.

“No no, I'm fine.” The King said, gazing over at the paintings on the wall and stepping around to sit down on the couch, moving the blanket that was placed there first.

Silence filled the room as Vav grabbed himself a glass of water and entered the living room. He sat in the recliner that was across the room from the couch. The King finished looking around the apartment and met eyes with Vav, the other avoiding them as soon as they met.

“How have you been, Vav? I haven’t seen you anywhere saving the city in a while.” The King mused. Vav frowned. It’s been at least...what, a month? Since he’s been out of the apartment and doing what he loved. Or what he thought he loved.

“I’ve been… alright.” He answered, eyes flicking down to the glass of water in his hands. “X-Ray had kicked me out not long after the uh… accident. I was able to grab this place not long after.”

“Looks pretty moved in for not being here long.” The King mused, looking around the room once more. Vav nodded and gave a meek smile, “Ash sorta… helped a bit.”

“I thought you weren’t too pleased with her?” The king rose a brow as he questioned, a bit irked the reporter was here.

“I forgave… wasn’t her fault I chose to save her…” He shrugged, “I needed the help anyway.”

The king nodded in understanding, “I see.” He was annoyed, the reporter skillfully inserted herself back into Vav’s life, something he was sure he had prevented. His plan was still in no danger though. Vav was guilt ridden and X-Ray on his own trying to fight crime… with the rock.

Now all he needed to do was to convince Vav to come with him and prove to him that the life of being a hero wasn’t what was needed in his life.

The king’s eyes met the sight of the melted cup on the small dining table and he smirked softly. He turned to look at Vav again, humming amusedly. “I see the urges are showing themselves, hmm?”

Vav snapped his head up to look at the other wide eyed, “H-how...did you know I had urges?”

He was sure kept them hidden from anyone. Only a few knew and that was Rusty and X-Ray.

The King chuckled, shaking his head. “You are a great actor, Vav, I’ll give you that. But your emotions that laid in your eyes when you saw a flame during a fight was many not to be missed… and X-Ray may have let some things slip when he was alone with me while I was being held.” His smirk grew.

Vav felt a flash of anger and shock hit him. X-Ray knew that information about him was to be told to nobody  _especially_   their enemies. He felt betrayed and hurt… like he supposes X-Ray felt when the accident happened. But friends or not, information like that is meant to stay hidden. He huffed and glared at his water.

“He told me of what you did to that field when you both were young. A lot of land was damaged, Vav. Tell me was that an accident, like the papers said?” He pursed his lips, “Or was it much more? More like… urges, need, wanting to see that field of wheat under flames?”

Vav didn't answer. It wasn't an accident, no. He had a stupid idea and he snatched matches from his mother who smoked and dragged along his best friend to go make do of that idea. He wasn't jealous of the people who owned the land nor did he hate them. But the idea, the urge, wouldn’t leave him so he acted.

The silence was enough for The King's question. He chuckled and nodded, “So it wasn't an accident, hmm? The urges start young.” he mused. Vav didn't say a word. What would he say anyway? The King was right.

“Even as a young boy, you were meant to be a criminal. The urges were there. They promised destruction and fear. But you ignored them, didn’t you? You were scared of what you did to that field. You were scared of who you were becoming. And you seeked help. Help in another boy whom you called your best friend. But you knew, deep down inside those urges were pushing you to do it again. You loved the feel of power in your hands, admit it. It felt good to d- “

“-Enough y-you’re...you’re-”

“I’m what? I’m right aren't I? If felt good to do what you did to the field, no? But you hid! You hid those urges and took to wanting to be loved. Wanted to be accepted.” He stood, “Wanted to not be outcasted by your best friend and your family.” He stepped around the coffee table and stood in front of Vav. “Wanted to be cared for and helped.” He pulled Vav closer, out of his chair,  and hummed, staring at the young man.

Vav blinked and froze, the glass of water falling from his lap and hands and landing at their feet. He pressed his hands against the older’s chest and tried pushing against him after he was over the initial shock. The King’s arms were wrapped around his waist firmly, but Vav still struggled.

Ryan smirked and took hold of Vav’s chin gently to turn the man's head towards him. “Oh, Vav. Don’t worry, I’ll help you.” If his smile turned more sinister, well, he couldn’t help it. Vav was frozen again. Help? Did he want this man’s help after all that he’s done?

Vav frowned and pulled his chin away from his hand and managed to step back from him, only a bit. “Help?! How could you bloody help me now? After all that you’ve done, i really don't think I want your help!”

The king laughed, letting the other go and moving to pace leisurely near the doorway of the kitchen, “Oh Vav! Can’t you see? I’ve been helping you the whole time. I’ve helped you come to realize that X-Ray isn’t such a trustworthy partner, I've helped resurface the urges that make you who you are. I would have helped get that nosy reporter out your hair but you chose to forgive her, but that’s aside the point.” He turned on his heel to look at Vav, “And i can help you out so much more.”

Vav furrowed his brows and crossed his arms. “Like what?”

The King grinned, “I could help you learn to control your urges,” he took a step towards Gavin, “I can teach you how to defend yourself. I can provide so much more than this small, lonely apartment.” He took another step, “I can provide anything your heart desires.”

Vav shifted and turned his head, It sounded tempting to agree and follow. He was going to be provided what he wanted, when ever he wanted. But he couldn’t help but to think why and what this would cost him. “...What’s the catch?”

“Catch?” He asked and then chuckled, “Oh Vav, you are too smart for your own good.”

He mused. “All that i ask, is that you help me rule the city, doing any whim I ask of you.” He paused and then cleared his throat, “And help take care of my son.”

Vav looked to the king, eyes widened a bit. “Son?” he asked. The king nodded, “Son. I haven't been able to do much for him since taking control of the labs.”

“What about his mum?”

“She left.” He cleared his throat again, “Now what is your answer, Vav? Come with me and be better than you are now or stay and wallow in self pity and melted plastic.”

There was a tense silence between them as Vav hugged himself and rubbed at his arms. The king hummed as he moved closer, wrapping an arm tightly around the ex-hero’s waist. “You wouldn't have to lie to yourself anymore if you come with me. You’d be able to burn down anything you want.” He smirked at the small spark in the man’s eyes at those words.

Vav hesitantly looked up, trying to lean as far away as possible from the Mad King. It was a hard task when the man kept him pinned as close as possible. There was a small moment in which Vav could hear his heartbeat getting louder and louder, whereas the king seemed completely at ease and more than happy with Vav this close.

Vav suddenly pushed away, “Can i think on it?” He asked, shoving his hands into his pockets of his pajama pants.

The king hummed and chuckled softly, “Alright.” He grabbed a card and a pen from his breast pocket and wrote his personal cell on it. He slipped the pen back into his own pocket and stood behind Vav, slipping his hand with the card into Vav’s pocket. “Call me when you have your answer. I expect to hear it by noon.” He whispered into Vav’s ear. Vav froze and shivered at the king’s tone, giving a shuddered breath and a nod.

The king smirked and pulled away from Vav. “I’ll lead myself out.” He made his way to the door, “Good night Vav.” He cooed, opening the door and stepping out.

Vav heard the door close and let out another shuddered breath. He took out the card from his pocket and peered at it. The card was simply white with a golden crown in the middle and under it was the king’s sprawl of his number. Vav sighed and shoved it back into his pocket and took out the lighter from earlier, flickering it to life and plopping down into the chair.

Outside, the king walked down the hall - pressing his thumb to the button of the elevator. A smirk was plastered to his face. He was confident that Vav would be in his home soon enough.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Not very descriptive sexual content is in the beginning of this chapter. 
> 
> Enjoy~

He panted, sweat glistening his back. His hands were clenching his bed sheets in a death grip as he moaned freely. The man behind him had his hands glued to his hips, thrusting into him at a steady yet firm pace. He could tell the other was trying to hold back his strength and he was a bit glad for the concern but he wanted more. He shifted to lean on his elbows and rocked backwards into the other’s thrust. “H-harder...please” he gasped out. The other gave a low chuckle and started to thrust harder, making him arch and gasp. The hands on his hips gripped tighter, pulling him into each thrust. All he could do was moan and gasp as he felt his stomach tighten. 

He felt the other lean down and his breath hit his ear, “Oh Vav. you look absolutely beautiful right now.” was whispered in a low tone, the voice familiar but he couldn’t think of who as his mind was too clouded with pleasure. He went to reply but he was cut off by his own moaning and being flipped over. His eyes met blue ones for a moment before he was being kissed. His eyes fluttered closed as his hands went to tangle themselves into the other’s hair. 

He pulled away when the other did, moaning lowly at a harsh thrust. He felt the other burry his face into his neck and he couldn’t help but to look down at him, only seeing a head full of light brown hair. His hands tightened in the hair as he received a low moan and another harsh thrust to his prostate. He moaned louder, shuddering. 

Vav’s moan prompted the other to thrust faster and harder into him, Vav arching and pressing against him. Vav became a moaning mess, the other sucking marks into his skin of his neck and collarbone. He could feel his end nearing, his hips rolling into the thrusts as much as they could. The other chuckled lowly before groaning a bit and taking Vav into his hand, pumping him along the pace of his thrusts. 

Vav shuddered at the touch, “J-jesus..” he cried out, biting the inside of his cheek. “Come on Vav,” the other cooed, urging him on, “Come on baby boy…”  
Vav whined slightly at the words and shuddered more, crying out when his orgasm hit him.

Gavin sat up panting and blinking He looked around and saw that he was still in the living room, the sun shining through the window in the kitchen. He ran a hand through his hair as he sat back into the chair. He shifted his legs and grunted, looking down and seeing the hard on he had. He cursed under his breath and rubbed his face with his hands. 

“Jesus…” he muttered and stood, not caring as he kicked the water glass from the night before under the table as he walked to the bathroom, deciding on actually cleaning himself up. And taking care of his situation. 

Gavin had entered his shower, tencing before relaxing under the hot water. He groaned and felt the muscles in his back relax. He went to wash his hair but grunted when he felt his dick shift painfully with him. He huffed.  
“Bloody hell.” he muttered before leaning against the wall of the shower and taking himself into his own hand. He sighed out slightly, his hand beginning to move. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the tile, remembering back to the dream that he had. 

He felt the ghosting of hands on his hips and lips on his neck. He remembered the rough pace that was being thrusted into him. He wished he could have gotten a clear look at the man who his brain thought of, but it didn’t matter. He grunted, feeling his own hand working him over.   
Then he thought of the other man pumping him to completion instead of himself, swearing he felt the roughness, the calluses, the large hand in real time. 

He screwed his eyes shut, seeing a flash of familiar blue eyes and brown hair and hearing a deep voice. His mind filled in what was missing from his dream of the other man and he gasped, realising at who it was. His eyes flew open as he moaned out and orgasmed, his legs shaking a bit. 

He removed and washed his hands before pressing the palms to his eyes, muttering a slew of english curses under his breath. 

-

Gavin finished his shower, going to his room and slipping on boxers and some jeans after drying off a bit. He exited his room, towel over his shoulders - catching the drips from his hair. He hummed a bit as he walked into his living room, seeing something on his couch. He looked over and jumped, squawking out a cry of surprise. 

The mad king was on his couch and looking very upset.

“H-how...did you get in?” he asked, gulping a bit at the look.

The king didn’t answer and instead stood, crossing over to him. His hand shot out and grabbed his arm, pulling him around to slam him against the wall. 

“It’s two in the afternoon, you were supposed to call two hours ago.” The king growled out. Gavin froze, only grunting a bit when he hit the wall. His eyes were locked onto the king’s cold hard blue stare and was trying not to pop another boner at just the look and the memory of those eyes in his dream.

“I-I woke up late...” Gavin answered when the king growled a bit at his silence. He saw the King’s stare harden, jaw clenching. 

“No excuse.” He huffed, pressing him further into the wall. The younger gulped back a moan, cursing his body for betraying him. “Give me an answer, Vav.” He pressed the other further. Gavin’s head turned, shifting his lower half back away from the other.  
The King growled, moving his free hand to hold Gavin’s chin and making the lad face towards him. Gavin whimpered slightly, “Give me, an answer.” the King growled again, “Do you wish to come with me or stay here alone and miserable?!” The eldest had moved closer, their bodies mere inches apart. He had shifted and accidently brushed the younger’s crotch with his thigh, making him gasp softly. 

“Oh?” The King gave a devilish smirk after processing what he had just done. “Oh.”   
Gavin gulped, eyes widened and face flushed. 

The king chuckled softly before stepping back, releasing the other. “Go get dressed, then we’ll talk.” He walked back to the couch, sitting down and getting comfortable.

Gavin breathed for a moment before rushing to the bedroom and slamming his door, he then proceeded to slam his forehead into the wood as soon as it was closed. Why did his body have to betray him at a time like this? He slowed his breathing, willing his boner to leave. 

He really didn’t want to relieve himself when the other man was not even two rooms away. He was embarrassed enough with just popping a boner by being pressed up against a wall, he didn’t want to lose anymore dignity.   
Gavin huffed again and went to the bathroom to wash his face with cold water, willing the thoughts of his dream to the back of his mind. He stood there looking at himself and breathing for a few minutes.

Soon enough he was ready to face the Mad King with his answer. He quickly threw on a clean shirt and opened the door, walking down the hall. When he entered the living room, the King turned.   
“Ready to give me your answer, Vav?” 

Gavin nodded, sitting down in the chair he woke up in. The King uncrossed his legs and leaned forward. “Well?” He asked after a moment of silence.

Gavin cleared his throat, “Uh..yeah.” He shifted, “Yeah I’ll come with you.” The King grinned, sitting back, “Oh?” He intertwined his fingers, “What made you chose?”   
Gavin shrugged, “Well you’re right. I don’t have much here for me anyway and I’d think it’d be top to..ya know...learn to control my urges.” He glanced away.

The King nodded, happy with the answer. “Well Vav, I’m glad we settled this.” He looked to the clock on wall. “It’s too late now to start packing you up and getting you settled into my home so we’ll have to start tomorrow.” He stood fixing his kilt. 

Gavin nodded, standing as well and wringing his hands a bit. “Alright...I’ll start packing now then.” The King tutted, “No, now you are going to come have dinner with me.” He chuckled at the look on Vav’s face. “Think of it as a treat for joining me.” He cooed, a hand reaching for Vav’s chin. Gavin blinked and nodded, stepping back, “Then I’ll uh...get more classed up…”

The King chucked and nodded, “Alright, don’t take too long.” He made his way towards the door, leaning against the wall. Gavin nodded and rushed back to his room and going to his closet.

-

Gavin dressed in not too formal wear but wasn’t dressed in jeans and a tee shirt like he was in earlier. The King approved of his clothing and led him to his personal car - a slick black Adder with green details. Gavin’s eyes widened at the sight of the car. The King chuckled, ushering Gavin into the car and getting in after the lad was inside. 

The King drove them to a nice restaurant and were immediately ushered to a table. Gavin couldn’t keep his awe contained, looking around the restaurant with childlike wonder. The King chuckled, breaking Gavin from his wonder, “You know..I would continue calling you Vav, but it seems like that name has been retired. So, pray to me if you will, what is your name?” He asked, setting the menu down.

Gavin bit his lip for a moment and nodded, “Yeah.. uh.. It's Gavin. My name is Gavin.” He shifted and then peered at The King. “Since I told you my name, it’s only fair you do the same.”

The King smirked and rose a brow, “Oh?” He nodded, “I suppose it is. My name is Ryan.” He sat back into his chair, “It’s nice to officially meet you, Gavin.” Gavin didn’t know why, but the way Ryan had said his name - practically purring it - it gave him shivers. He gave a small smile, placing his own menu down, “Likewise.”

As the night progressed on, Gavin felt better about where his life had taken him, and he was sure it’d get even better. Even if there’s a few who would disagree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im really stoked that this fic is generally liked.   
> Thanks again to Jackal for being my editor <3
> 
> Please Comment/Kudos if you liked or have a question!  
> If you need anything else, find me on tumblr (let-gavin-free.tumblr.com)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some reminiscing on Gavin's end.

The the night sky glowed a golden hue, soot and smoke taking over the smells of nature. Sounds of screams, shouts, dog barks, and the fire engine drowned out Ray’s calls of his name. He was too enticed to answer anyway. Pride, power, the sated urges had filled his being. The sight of the land on fire was so pretty for him to see.

“Look at it X-Ray...isn’t it beautiful?” He cooed, not leaving his gaze on the sight before him. Ray blinked and shook his head, “No! It isn’t Vav!” The puerto rican yelled. His gaze left the sight then. “What?” he asked, bewildered. “You ruined a family’s property Vav! Their source of income has been lost because of the fire you started!” 

Gavin blinked, looking at the fire again. It was sad he supposed, but he didn’t feel anything other than pride and power. It wasn’t his problem. 

He heard Ray groan and felt him take his hand. “Come on Vav, we need to get out of here.” Even though they were pretty far from the fire, more fire engines and cops were coming. He didn't want his best friend to get in major trouble. And so he followed Ray back to the puerto ricans home.

“I can’t believe you did that Vav!” Ray was pacing in front of him while he sat on the bed and watched with bored eyes. He could still hear the sirens and the shouts of the fire. He missed the sight of it though. The beautiful hues of orange and yellow mixing together and lighting up the night sky. 

“Vav!” He snapped back to reality from his thoughts, Ray standing in front of him.

“What?” he frowned. Why was Ray so worked up about this? It was only land… and its not like people got hurt. Though, what was fire without a little sacrifice? 

“People could have gotten hurt, Vav. The fire was so close to the family’s house and even spread close enough to burn down the neighbors!” Ray grabbed his shoulders. 

“But no one did get hurt, Ray!” Sadly… He thought after. 

“But they could have, Gavin!” His best friend huffed and let go of his shoulders, using one hand to run through his dark hair. “You have to promise not to do that again...or anything fire related again for that matter.”

Gavin sat, stunned. Not play with fire ever again? Well… He didn’t want Ray to leave… but what if the urge to do something that extreme again popped up? He frowned and shifted, thinking hard.

“Gav...I’ll help you through whatever caused you to do this...but please, promise me. I don't...I don’t want you ending up alone because people are scared of what you can do…”

Gavin sighed softly and nodded. He didn’t want to be alone either. He liked having Ray and the other friends from school around.

“Alright…” He looked up at Ray, “But you gotta help me no matter what.”

The other grinned, “Of course Gav. X-Ray and Vav right?” 

“Yeah, X-Ray and Vav.” Gavin gave a small smile.

He just hoped he didn't fuck it up.

\--

Mornings came and passed since the fire. Newspapers, the news, magazines, rumors, told many stories of the fire that night. It made him happy that what he did was getting so much attention. But he kept that happiness to himself, knowing Ray would still tear him a new one for it.  
The urges had been showing again but not as strong as the first. He was able to push it to them back of his mind with the help of Ray, video games and junk food. But the urges became unbearable, became something he couldn’t just ignore. And in came Ray saving him again. His best friend had shown him ways of calming him urges. Like melting plastic things like cups or throw away silverware. Or even burning food over a fire pit in the back yard. And if the urges got too bad, he, Ray and a couple other friends would go off to the beach and make a controlled bon fire that made Gavin smile wide for hours on end.

Though there were times that he felt like a monster. A monster who ruined someone’s income, a monster who really wouldn’t care if the city went up in flames because of him. Gavin would be perched up top of a high mountain and look upon the burning city and watch everything die away - without a care in the world and a feeling of happiness in his chest. 

He admitted to himself, to Ray, that he was scared of who he was and what the urges were doing to him. But Ray was always there, through the days of bad urges, through the days of being locked in his bedroom afraid of what he’d do to the city. Through the times where Gavin made hypotheticals about cities burning or world going up into flames. Through many melted plastic water bottles in the trash and many times of burnt food wafting in the air. 

Ray was there through it all. Even after the urges hardly shown any more and when they had come up with plans to be a city’s greatest hero duo to kick crime in the butt. They were X-Ray and Vav and Vav and X-Ray. Nothing between them could have severed their bond. 

Unless it was a nosy reporter and a scheming villain king with plans of their own.

\--

Gavin was jolted from his reminiscing of his past with Ray, by his alarm going off on his brand new night stand. He blinked. He’d gone to bed late the night before in his new room at the king’s house and hadn’t slept a wink. 

He sighed. It looked like a long day ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is up and done.   
> Now to go conjure up how the heck to write 4 & 5\. 
> 
> As always, thank you Jackal for being my editor and a thank you to you for reading!  
> Hope you enjoyed <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting someone familiar.

Hot water sprayed down onto his form. He gave a hum of approval when it did, feeling his tense muscles relax and melt under the hot liquid. His eyes closed as he slumped sideways against the tile.It felt so good to be consumed in warmth like this. The dream he had last night had made him uneasy, like the decision to live and work with Ryan was a mistake. He chalked it down to his anxiety about it all and let it go. Instead he thought about Ryan's child. He hadn’t seen a glimpse of him yet even while moving constantly around the house when he was unpacking.

He thought of what the child would look like. Would it look anything like Ryan or not at all? He wanted to know so bad. But talking about the child and not having a face to put it to was bothering him. He was broken from his thoughts by a knock on the door. He jumped slightly before sputtering when he got a mouth full of water. He coughed and croaked out a 'What'.

"Gavin, it's time to get out. " He could hear the amusement in Ryan’s voice, “We have things to do today.” He heard him walk off and he sighed. He quickly washed himself and got out, wrapping himself with a blue towel embroidered with the name ‘Kerry’.

Kerry? Was that the name of his son?

Gavin pushed the thoughts aside and began to dry off and get ready for the day. His hair stuck up in wild ways once he opened the door after tossing his clothes and the towel into the basket near the door. Thoughts were pushing away at his brain, some dirty some weird but mainly just the thought of who the hell was this child that he was supposedly helping take care of? 

He thought and thought as he walked down the hall to the kitchen, brows furrowed and movements slightly slowed. His thoughts were pushed away once he entered the kitchen, seeing Ryan at the stove in an apron and cooking eggs. He blinked curiously before chuckling softly. 

“I didn’t peg you to be an apron guy.” Gavin mused, “Ryan the apron guy…” he added, grinning softly when he got an annoyed look from Ryan. “Sit down and wait for your food, Kerry should be joining us soon.” Ryan muttered. Gavin chuckled softly before moving around to sit at the bar, leaning on one hand and watching Ryan. 

“So...Kerry...that the tyke I’m looking after while you do your sciency stuff?” 

“Yep. He’s not one for a lot of trouble so you don’t have to worry about him too much. Just keep him busy here and there while I’m down stairs in the lab.” Ryan answered, plating some eggs and toasts for Gavin before handing it to him. 

So it was Kerry...  
Gavin nodded, “Sounds top. He like video games? Movies?” He asked, then looked around to the nearby living room…”Do you even have video games and movies?” he asked, trying to see past the couches to the book shelf. 

Ryan rolled his eyes and plated another plate with food and covered it and placed it in the microwave to keep warm. “I do, i just don’t have either box set up. So if you want to play or watch…” he leaned against the counter and sipped at a diet coke, “You have to set it up yourself.” 

Gavin turned back around and nodded, “Alright.” he murmured and ate a bit. He pushed his plate away after a moment before leaning against his hand again. “So what are you working on sciency wise today?” he asked, again curious. 

Ryan shrugged, “Thought I’d work on some things for you. Like a new outfit, power stuff. All that.” He hummed and placed his coke can down. “Though it might take me awhile, so you two will be on your own for lunch and dinner...maybe breakfast tomorrow morning. I lose track of time down there.” 

Gavin nodded slowly then rose a brow, “Power stuff?” he asked, “What are you thinking?” 

Ryan hummed, “You have urges for fire, right? So maybe something fire based….” he shrugged again, “Don’t know yet...but I’ll sketch things up and ask what you’d prefer, that sound good?”

Gavin grinned, “Sounds absolutely perfect…” he hummed. He caught Ryan’s smile in return and felt himself blush softly at the sight of it. 

They talked more, about schedules for things, what he sees in his future, admittedly stupid questions. But soon their chatter came to a stop once they heard an alarm clock go off down the hall. He watched Ryan push off the counter and take off the cover to the plate he placed in the microwave earlier before starting it. He glanced down the hall as he heard a door open and the patter of feet following it. And soon enough a child came to view, rubbing at his eyes. He took in the blonde hair and familiar stature...

“Dragon face?” Gavin questioned, staring at the child with wide eyes. 

The child stopped rubbing his eyes and looked over, “...Vav?!”

\--

 

Gavin couldn't believe it. A small crazed fan of his ex-friend and him was the child of his ex-enemy? How could he not have known?! He was sure he would have figured it out... but he supposes he was too busy trying to get away to actually listen to the kid. He felt a small pain of guilt rise up before he looked over to his right, and watched the kid eat. 

After calming them down and explaining what he could, Ryan left for his lab - leaving the two alone. So now it was up to him to keep Dragon F- Kerry busy. He sighed and rubbed at his face before standing up and placing his long forgotten plate in the sink. 

“Hey Vav?” Kerry prompted, sipping at his glass of milk. 

“It’s Gavin…” Gavin corrected politely, “Yeah?”

“Why do you work for Dad now? What about X-Ray?” He asked, hopping down from his seat to place his stuff in the sink. “What happened?”

Gavin sighed and motioned for him to follow him towards the living room. He plopped down on the couch with a soft hum, “It’s a long story.” he muttered softly. Kerry plopped down near him, crossing his legs and facing him. “We’ve got time, right?” he prompted, trying to cool his eagerness. 

Gavin looked over before sighing, “Yeah I suppose...So…”

And he started. He talked on and on about what happened. He even dipped into part of his past, seemingly unable to stop. But Kerry listened intently, stopping him sometimes to ask questions that led to more stories. And soon enough, they were talking all about video games and even about his weird what if questions. 

In the lull of conversation a bit later on while they were at the kitchen bar and eating lunch, Kerry looked over at Gavin. “Hey Gavin?”  
Gavin hummed, “Yeah?” he asked, taking a glance at the child. He saw Kerry furrow his brows and open his mouth a couple times like a fish before sighing.  
“So… did you not love Ray back?” He asked, tilting his head as he looked at Gavin curiously. 

Gavin stopped. Love??? What in the… “What do you mean?” he breathed in confusion. He never really liked, let alone loved, anyone unless he counted the stupid crush on Ash. But he definitely didn’t see him liking or even loving his best friend since childhood.

Kerry blinked and looked to Gavin surprised. “You didn’t know?” He breathed, his eyes wide. “Oh my god you didn’t know… poor Ray...” he murmured, looking away with a hand to his mouth. Gavin frowned and turned towards Kerry, “Kerry, what in the gods’ names are you talking about?” 

Kerry took a deep breath before sighing it out, “Ray had this big crush for you… I overheard him talking to himself and to his friend Tina about it so many times…” 

It felt like a weight had dropped onto Gavin’s chest and he wasn’t strong enough to push it off. He put his face in his hands as memories whizzed in his head. All the times he thought Ray was flirting or had that stupid fucking smile on his face. He felt bad that he didn’t have feeling for him back as he thought more and more about it. It’s not like he could do anything about it anyway. Ray hasn’t talked to him in months now.

He felt a hand rest on his arm and he looked over slightly. He saw Kerry’s worried face. “I… That’s news…” Gavin murmured, rubbing his eyes before pulling his hands away. Kerry smiled slightly and pulled back, “I noticed… Sorry to bring it up…” he murmured and grabbed at his sandwich. 

Gavin shook his head and sat back in his chair, “Don’t worry about it, Kerry… It’s… Cleared up a lot of things.” he murmured, running his fingers through his hair. He sat up slightly and cleared his throat, “Let’s see if we can hook up the Xbox and play a few games, yeah?” he smiled softly, trying to change the subject around.

Kerry perked up at that and quickly got off his stool to put his plate away, “Yeah!” he cheered. Gavin chuckled softly and pushed away to do the same. He laughed softly as Kerry started to try to tug him to the living room to get him to walk faster. “I’m coming, I’m coming, Lil K.” he snickered.  
“You’re not walking fast enough, though!” Kerry grinned before running off to the living room and grabbing the box filled with the xbox stuff as Gavin finally joined him.

And soon enough they had the Xbox and the movie system hooked up. They played games and friendly bickered through the day until Kerry went to bed. It was soon after that Ryan came back from the lab and collapsed onto the couch next to Gavin, grunting softly. Gavin chuckled and paused his game, looking at Ryan. 

“Long Day?”  
“Very.” came the muffled reply as the other rubbed his face. The older looked towards Gavin, noting the smile and laugh before batting him in his stupid smug face extremely softly with a small whine of ‘stop it.’  
Gavin laughed again and pushed the hand away, “Want food?” he cooed and stood, stretching. Ryan nodded, “Please.” he murmured and pulled off his suit jacket, tossing it onto the back of the couch.  
“How was Kerry?” Ryan asked, looking back at the brit as he got more comfortable in the couch. Gavin hummed and put some dinner onto a plate and into the microwave, “Good, we chatted and played video games all day.” he grinned. Ryan gave a pleased sigh and nodded, “Good…not a problem to you then?” he asked.  
Gavin shook his head, “Not one bit. Easier than I expected.” he cooed and brought Ryan’s food over to him.  
“Thank god.” Ryan murmured and took the food happily. “You don’t have to worry about him much tomorrow, he’s got school and club for the rest of the week. So that leaves you open for training.”

Gavin plopped back down onto the couch and hummed, “Training?” he questioned. Ryan nodded, “I’ve finished some basics of your power items but you need to learn to fight first. So I know someone who can help you easily.”

Gavin nodded slowly and relaxed into the couch, “Sounds top.” 

Ryan chuckled and nodded, “Buckle up, Gav, got a long few weeks ahead of you.”  
Gavin chuckled back, “Bring it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So sorry for the longgggg wait. But here's chapter four. Chapter five is in the works but im not sure when its going to be done + posted, so hold in there <3 
> 
> As always, thanks to @WildKingJackal for being my editor <3
> 
> if you need me: let-gavin-free.tumblr.com


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Mica Burton. Also known as the Mad Queen.” she introduced herself, grinning as she put up her hair.
> 
> Wait. Mad Queen...?

The noises of morning filled the kitchen. Ryan was at the stove cooking eggs and hash browns while on the phone with someone, most likely a business partner. Kerry was at the bar, tying his shoes and babbling to Gavin about his excitement for the school day. Gavin had readied Kerry’s backpack and lunch box with some help from the young boy as well, keeping him occupied with answering questions to keep him busy and from bothering Ryan. 

As soon as Ryan finished the food, he platted it for Kerry with a grin. Kerry hummed a thanks with a smile, eyes shining as he looked at his father. Ryan winked at him before turning back around to make more food for him and Gavin. 

Gavin watched on with a grin as he slid into a seat next to Kerry. “Your bag is all ready, Lil K.” he hummed softly, leaning on the bar top.  
Kerry nodded around his food in his mouth, “Thanks Gavin.” he hummed after swallowing. 

The conversation continued on as time went by. Soon enough Kerry was heading towards the bus, one of Ryan’s goons following to make sure he made his way to the bus safely. Once the boy was gone, the two adults had let the silence fall over them as they finished their breakfast. Ryan hummed softly after a while.

“Are you ready for today, Gavin?” he asked, blue eyes falling on the Brit.

Gavin hummed in thought for a moment. “Yeah, I suppose so. Training right?” he asked, pushing his empty plate forward. 

Ryan nodded, “Got a friend to help you train to fight. She said to meet her around 10.” he replied, taking Gavin’s plate and putting it with his in the sink. “You better go get yourself ready.”

Gavin chuckled softly, “Yeah, yeah.” 

 

In the next hour they found themselves in a large building outside of town. Gavin had looked around while Ryan when to go announce their arrival to his friend. Gavin took in the the mirrored walls and the abundance of workout equipment spread out on the blue matted floors. 

“You know I never thought I’d have the infamous Vav standing in my workout space.” A feminine voice rang out from the top of some stairs that led to what looks like an office. 

Gavin turned to look at said female before humming softly in the back of his throat. The female looked to be in her early twenties, light brown skin with black hair that gradients to purple and white. She wore a black tank top with matching sweatpants, both having MQ printed in respective places.

“I never thought I’d quit being a hero.” he countered after a moment, humming.

The female laughed softly before starting down the stairs, Ryan following closely behind her. Gavin felt a spark of anxiety wash over him as she grew closer. 

“Mica Burton. Also known as the Mad Queen.” she introduced herself, grinning as she put up her hair.

Wait. Mad Queen...? 

He looked up at Ryan who was chuckling. 

“No, she’s like a sister.” Ryan had answered his forming question. Mica laughed before leaning into Ryan’s side. 

“Oh c’mon Rye. You’d be lucky to have me.” she teased before standing tall again.

Gavin felt a wave of relief wash through him this tim- wait why relief? Why was he relieved they only saw each other as siblings? Was he already attracted to Mica? But then his brain supplied the dreams from before about Ryan and then his heart stopped. He liked Ryan. The already seeming-less adjustment period of getting to know Ryan and Kerry. Already pulling laughs and jokes from Ryan. The weird feeling in his gut when Ryan smiles or chuckles or does an eyebrow movement or even the slight crows feet at the sides of his eyes when he squints down at a magazine or IPad in concentration. The just now fear of Mica and Ryan being together despite the age difference.

He knew he was fucked. Royally fucked.

Mica broke him out of his thoughts as he grabbed his hand. 

“Alright, Gavin. Let’s get you started with training.” she hummed, tugging him to an empty area of just matted floor, punching bags lining the walls around the area. 

Gavin blinked before looking back at Ryan, who was chuckling and slipping off his sweatshirt to reveal a wife beater to match his sweat shorts. His eye immediately went to Ryan’s arms and shoulders, his stomach filling with familiar nerves.

“Rye is gonna help me show you how to do some hand to hand but first, time for you to get stretched out and sweaty.” she winked before pushing him towards a treadmill. 

Oh bloody hell.

 

It’s been hours since he stepped inside the building. It’s been hours since he last saw his skin clean and dry. Five hours of non stop training, sweat pouring down from his forehead down his face. He felt muscles that he never knew he had starting to burn with each kick and punch he landed to Ryan. 

Ryan. God Ryan. He too was sweaty and tired. Every time he punched Ryan’s chest, he felt the firmness of it. Every time he landed a kick to the man’s abdomen, he felt even more . And god, did he want to see everything that the tank top hid.

Mica hummed after the last kick had been taught and signaled them to stop. “Alright boys, Imma call it a day. Tomorrow we’ll just practice punches and focus on other things throughout the week.” she grinned, plopping down onto a bench used for step ups. 

At her words Gavin crumpled down onto the floor, groaning out of happiness at the cool mats cooling down his sweaty and warm skin. Ryan chuckled and sat down as well, taking a drink of water he had grabbed earlier in the day. Gavin whined and looked over at him, “What’s so funny?” he asked, his hand running through his sweat damp hair.

Ryan smirked, “You. It looks like you’ve never worked out a day in your life.” he mused, wiping off a bead of sweat. “How’d you survive being a hero?”

Gavin shrugged slightly, “I run fast. And I got used to it after awhile.” he hummed, “Besides, the gloves Hilda gave me helped a lot of the time.” He sat up and grabbed his own water, drink it it down. 

Mica laughed softly, “Well now you get to learn how to actually fight. Slow Mo gloves won’t help much anymore. There’s other heroes to worry about now. We gotta be faster and better than they could ever imagine. And from what Ryan is telling me about what he’d been working on for you plus my training, You will be even better.” 

Gavin nodded slowly. Day by day as he thought about helping Ryan and other villains rule the city and taking care of Kerry, being on the side he’s fought against for so long started to seem...right. 

“You’ll still help me control my fire urges right?” Gavin brought up after a moment, looking over to Ryan.

Ryan pursed his lips in thought and nodded. “With what I have planned, either option you choose will be a bit difficult at first but as time goes on - you will be able to control your urges and not burn down a house unless you will to.” 

Gavin furrowed his brows. His interest was piqued. “Options? You mean you’re working on more than one thing?” he asked, thumb idly playing with the cap of the water bottle. 

Ryan hummed. “I guess I'm far enough along to reveal what I've been planning. But first, let’s get home so i can actually show you.” he grinned as he stood. He offered his hand to Gavin, “Both choices offer what you wish, don’t worry about hurting my feelings about not choosing one and not the other.”

Gavin nodded before taking Ryan’s hand and lifting himself up with Ryan’s help. “Alright, sounds top.” he grinned.

Mica laughed before standing, “I can't wait to see you in full action. Though I suppose I can't wait a month or two...or more..” she hummed.

Gavin blinked and whirled around to look at her, “A month or two or more?” he asked. “Why that long?”

Mica shrugged and hummed, “Well, not even Mogar was sculpted to what he is today in a week. It takes practice and time to build up. I may even be short predicting it. It may take longer, if we wanna get you from practically nothing to just over Mogar level.” she explained. “At this moment, we’ll just have to monitor your progress, see how you come within the next couple months.”

Gavin thought for a moment then nodded. “Alright. Sounds top.” 

 

Soon they said their goodbyes to Mica and left. Their ride home was only filled with comfortable silence from them and background music of the radio. Gavin looked out the window and gazed out to the town, eyes sparkling at the sight of the beautiful sight of the city covered in the setting sun glow. 

“This city is quite beautiful.” Gavin murmured and as soon as he did a spark of desire had sprouted in his chest.  
Ryan looked over and chuckled, seeing the look in his eyes. “I sense a but in there.” he mused, raising a brow.

Gavin nodded, knowing it was the urges that wanted to speak. “But it would look even better on fire. Aflame….The fiery colors blending in with the colors of the sunset...sirens and screams raising out in chaos, smoke curling up in the wind and wafting the smell around.” he replied. During his reverie his hands had started twitching around as if painting the scenery in his head but also twitching in need to set alight.

Ryan admired the description and the look in Gavin’s eyes as he spoke. He reached over to grasp Gavin’s hand in his once they were stopped at a light.

“One day Gavin. I promise you.” Ryan replied, seeing Gavin snap back to reality. “One day, this city will be up in flames. I never planned on staying long in this not so fancy town…We’ll get power over it, get what we need and leave it in flames for somewhere much more suited to our needs. I promise you Gavin. That day will come soon. You just have to stay by my side and help me….got it?”

Gavin blinked, letting the words sink in. The urge seemed sated slightly with the promise of its desires being completed. A small smile broke out on his face before letting his hand tighten around Ryan’s. “Yeah...I got it.”

Ryan squeezed Gavin’s hand, “”Promise me Gav.”

Gavin squeezed back, “I promise you, Rye. I’ll help you to the best of my abilities.”

Ryan broke out in a wide grin, “That’s all i could ever ask for.”

 

The sun was set when dinner was done and Gavin had showered. Kerry was already in bed, homework done and clothes set out for the next day. Once Ryan knew that Kerry was asleep, he brought Gavin down to the lab. 

“Now. As i said earlier I have two options that you could choose from. Both contain the fire you so with desire, however they are completely different. You may choose whichever you think would work best for you.” 

Gavin nodded in understanding, watching Ryan pull out his Slow Mo Gloves and a vial of orange liquid. Gavin looked at Ryan with a confused face. 

“Let me start off with your gloves.” Ryan hummed, picking up said gloves. 

“These gloves are not your Slow Mo Gloves anymore. They are your Fire Gloves. Instead of being wired with Time Modifying, it is wired with propane and flint and steel. There’s a button to release this propane here -” Ryan pointed towards a button on the bottom of the glove. “ - And there’s flint and steel pads here on the thumb and pointer and middle.” He put on the glove to demonstrate. “So all you need to do is snap your fingers - “ he snapped and flame came to his hand, “ - and boom...fire.” He clenched his fist and the fire went out. “Depending on the amount of propane coming from the minute tubes, controlled by this small dial next to the button, you will be able to smother the fire by clenching your hand or have the fire engulf your hand so you can give an extra kick to your punch.”

Gavin nodded, taking all the information in. “Where does this propane come from?” he asked, taking the gloves from Ryan and looking them over. 

Ryan cleared his throat, “If you decide to take this option, i plan to create a flexible suit with propane preserves. With how i plan, they should be able to last at least a couple weeks before refill.”  
Gavin hummed in return, “Alright, that sounds top...What’s this second option?” he asked, looking towards the vial of orange liquid. 

Ryan grinned and dropped the gloves on the counter before picking up the vial with his forefinger and thumb. “This is a serum. I inject this to your bloodstream and in a few hours you have actual fire powers. Think the human torch from the Fantastic Four. Not sure about the flying part but definitely the fire aspect would be there.”

Gavin’s eyes had widened slightly. Ryan made actual power serum? He glanced up from the vial and fixed Ryan with a curious gaze. “How the bloody hell did you make that?” he asked, “I thought that was more comic book science than actual science.”

 

Ryan chuckled. “Well this is just a product of the serums that I’ve spent years on. It’s easier to do once you got the semantics down on it.” He placed the vial down and led Gavin to some cages. “I've tested them out on some street rats, the first couple had died but the ten after that didn’t, the results of the powers growing with each rat. You’re human so you have much more capability of gaining stronger power.”

Gavin watched said rats scurry around in their cages. One sneezed and caused itself to ignite in a ball of fire. Gavin watched as the rat didn’t react to being on fire, laughing softly at the cuteness. “I’m sure I’d have to do research on how to control the fire?” he asked, glancing at Ryan.

Ryan chuckled, “For a while yeah. Emotions would spark the fire but I’m sure after awhile you can learn to control it and activate it when needed.” He hummed.

“What about a suit?” Gavin asked, he hummed and pet at one of the rats that weren’t on fire.

Ryan hummed, “In progress. I'm making it from material that will stand up to the extreme heat temperatures. It’ll work with either the gloves or the serum, so which ever option you choose you’ll have a good suit to use.” he replied before moving back to the counter, relaxing into his chair. “So do you wanna make a decision now or a bit later?”

Gavin pet at the rats that weren’t on fire for a moment, “I’ll think on it tonight...I’ll let you know in the morning.” he hummed, glancing back at Ryan.

Ryan nodded and stretched out a bit. “Take your time, it’s your powers and all.” he cooed, running his hands through his hair.

Gavin chuckled before yawning softly, feeling the weight of the day suddenly hit on his shoulders.

Ryan chuckled and stood, “I think it’s time for us to head to bed, we had a long day and more to come.” he hummed, waving Gavin back over to him. 

Gavin followed obediently and hummed in agreement. “Days and days of this, huh?” he asked, peering back at Ryan as the older locked the lab door.

“Yep. Five days a week, five hours a day.” 

Gavin gave a low hum and walked with Ryan towards the bedrooms, sudden thoughts from earlier today and new ones rising up in his mind. Thoughts of Ryan leaning down to kiss him good night or himself leaning up to do the same to the older. Thoughts of Ryan offering his bed to Gavin to share with him. Thoughts of all these scenarios filled his mind before it was broken by Ryan’s hand suddenly on his shoulder.

“You alright Gavin? You got very quiet...so unlike you.” Ryan teased lightly, letting his hand slip off Gavin’s shoulder.

Gavin blinked, knowing the tingly feeling on his cheeks was a soft blush growing. “A-a yeah, just was thinking ‘s all.” He noticed his door near by and leaned up against it, creating some distance from Ryan.

Ryan chuckled and rose a brow, “You, thinking? I thought I smelled smoke.” he teased again before turning away from Gavin’s light slap and squawk, laughing.

“Ryan!” The Brit squawked and pouted slightly at Ryan’s laughter. Gavin fought to keep from smiling and laughing with Ryan but soon broke, laughing softly with him.

They talked and teased each other a bit longer before Ryan murmured they should actually get to bed sometime tonight. Gavin had reluctantly agreed and bid the older good night as he opened his door. Though Ryan had paused before lightly grasping Gavin’s upper arm and pulling him gently to press a small kiss to Gavin’s forehead. 

Gavin froze as Ryan pulled away with a ‘Night, Gav.’ and made his way to his own room a bit too quickly. He was left in the hall, gaping like a fish before coming to his senses and entering his room as his hand lightly touched his forehead. 

 

“Bloody hell…” Gavin breathed before falling onto his bed and allowed a grin to spread onto his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *stumbles in months late with this* IM SO SORRY IM LATE WITH THIS

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to WildKingJackal for being my editor and pushing me to finish the first chapter <3 ily bab
> 
> ~Hope you enjoyed~


End file.
